poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 8/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version) Part 8. (Ash and Pikachu arrive at the edge of the cliff. As they start climbing down the cliff, the Koopa-Kutter 3000 approaches and stops. Meta Knight leads the heroes off the vehicle) Meta Knight: He’s gone down the cliff. Come on, we’ve gotta warn him. (The heroes follow Meta Knight, before we cut to where Ash continues climbing down the cliff with Pikachu clinging onto him. They see Dyna Blade’s nest, jump down and walk over to the eggs. Ash sees the eggs are uncovered and feels one of them to see if they’re warm. He and Pikachu get a pile of grass and leaves to cover the eggs. Ash gets a rainbow feather, but it is blown away by the wind. The heroes arrive and ran toward Ash) Peach: Ash? Ash Ketchum: Huh? Who are you? Peach: Oh, there’s no time to explain. You’re in great danger. (Pikachu hears Dyna Blade screech from off-screen) Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Ash Ketchum: Huh? What is it, Pikachu? Pikachu: (Pointing to the sound of Dyna Blade) Pika, Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Dyna Blade? It can’t be! (Ash and Pikachu follow the sound as the heroes follow Ash) Peach: Oh, Ash! Ash, wait! Yoshi: Where is he going? Toad: I think he must be hearing something. (Ash and Pikachu arrive at the edge and see Dyna Blade flying) Ash Ketchum: She’s alive! (The heroes catch up with Ash) Peach: Ash, please. You must listen. Mario: Yeah, that’s right. Bowser’s on the cliff! (Ash and the heroes look up and see the Koopa-Kutter 2000. A missile is being prepared as it starts to aim toward Dyna Blade) Ash Ketchum: Dyna Blade, no! Turn back! Turn back! Stay away, it’s a trap! (Dyna Blade keeps flying toward the nest as the missile launches and explodes, revealing a bag-like net and Dyna Blade screeches as she got captured. Cut to Bowser and Zoroark) Bowser: Yes! I got her! (To Zoroark) I got her! Did you see that! (Laughs) Perfect shot. Perfect shot! She’s mine. Bwahahaha. All mine! Bwahahahaha! (Ash sees the bundle and jumps and grabs hold of it with Pikachu clinging onto him) Ash Ketchum: NO! (The heroes see Ash as Meta Knight gets out his rope and lassoed the bundle) Meta Knight: Hold tight, everyone. We’re going for a ride. (The heroes grab onto the rope, but Mario loses his grip and he’s left behind at the nest) Mario: Peach! Peach: Mario! (Meanwhile, Ash gets out his knife and starts the cutting the ropes on the bag. Cut to Bowser, who sees Ash in shock) Bowser: (Growls) That meddlin’ brat! I oughta get rid of him for good. (He climbs the machine and pulls the lever. The bag shakes as Ash hangs on, but Pikachu loses his grip and falls) Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (He catches Pikachu by the tail) I gotcha! (But Ash sees his hand is about to slip off the rope) Ash Ketchum: Help! I’m slipping! (Peach, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Meta Knight arrive and help Ash) Peach: Ash, don’t move! (They pull up Ash, as the bag is pulled up to the top of the cliff, and Bowser grabs the bag and shakes it, sending Ash, Pikachu, Peach, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Meta Knight in the cage. Then he lowers the bag into the cage as Dyna Blade breaks out of the bag and screeches as Bowser slams the cage shut and laughs maniacally) Bowser: There she is, Zoroark. Just look at her. Look at the size of her! The rarest bird in the world. That bird’s gonna make me rich. (Chuckles) Filthy rich! I finally got what I wanted! (Bowser turns to Zoroark as he starts to put the bungee belt on her) Bowser: Now, what does Zoroark want? Does she want to make sure that bird stays rare? Zoroark: Yeah-yeah! Bowser: How about some great big triple-a jumbo giant bird eggs? (Zoroark craves with excitement) Bowser: Yeah? You want ‘em? Then go get ‘em! Ash Ketchum: No! Please! (Zoroark rushes but stops when she sees the view from the cliff. She gasps as she backs away with her eyes close to the edge. She gulps) Bowser: Well, whatever’s the matter, Zoroark? (Zoroark tries to explain to Bowser, but Bowser kicks her) Bowser: Get moving! (Zoroark yells as she falls but gets pulled back by the rope and she is relieved and goes back to her craving for the eggs. The rope lowers her to the nest. She licks her lips but sees that the rope is lowered too far. She climbs up the edge, and looks around for the eggs. Cut to the eggs as Zoroark approached and picked up one of the eggs and tried to eat it. But one of her teeth fell as she saw the egg she bit was a stone shaped like an egg. She picks up another egg and tries biting on it, but it was another stone. She tries scratching the stone, but it declawed her. Zoroark gets frustrated and then picks up another egg-shaped stone and tries to break the rock by dropping on it. It didn’t break as the stone fell and hits Zoroark’s foot) Zoroark: YEOWCH!!! (She hops as she holds her foot in pain. Then she hears Bowser yelling) Bowser: ZOROARK! Zoroark: (Gasping) Huh?! Bowser: You hurry up and eat those eggs and get your butt up here! MOVE IT! (Zoroark folded her arms as she stared at the eggs. There were nothing but stones shaped like eggs. She is also frightened that Bowser might be really angry at her. She then looks at the edge and decided to push the stones off the edge. She does so, and when the stones got to the edge, Zoroark kicks them off the cliff. Then she shakes the rope which pulls her up as she hums. She hits her head on the ceiling of the crack and yells as she holds her head in pain and she’s pulled up. This caused an egg-shaped stone to fall from the ceiling and land to where we see Mario peek out of hiding, and is grateful that Zoroark fell for the trick. He goes over to the hidden “real” eggs) Mario: Okay, you guys, she fell for it. It looks like the coast is clear. (Then he hears somebody arrive at the nest) Sonic the Hedgehog: Girls? Girls, I’m here! (Laughs) Where are you, you little chickies, you? (Mario comes out and sees Sonic) Mario: Sonic? Hey, Sonic! (Sonic is startled and yells as he falls. Mario walks over to the edge, as Sonic jumps back on the cliff) Sonic the Hedgehog: Don’t ever do that to me again! Oh, boy! I’m lucky that I used my springboard to bounce me back up. Mario: Sonic, am I glad to see you. (He rolls out the eggs) Give me a hand with these eggs, will you? Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, sure. Wait a minute. What the heck are you doing up here anyway? Mario: The bad guy took Ash, Pikachu, my friends and Meta Knight, and Princess Peach. Sonic the Hedgehog: What?! Princess Peach is in trouble?! Whoa! Oh, that terrible! We’ve gotta do something. Mario, I’m disappointed in you! Hiding under a nest while your lady needs our help. I gotta talk to you, mister. Mario: Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: Now you go out into the forest and search for her. And I’ll scan the coastline. Mario: Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog: That’s what I’ll do. I’ll let the chicks on the beach… Mario: Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog: Huh? What? Mario: Now listen, there are some chicks right here that need your help. Sonic the Hedgehog: Really? (Mario shows Sonic the eggs) Sonic the Hedgehog: Ohhhh, no. Wait a minute. Hold it. I know what you’re thinking and you’re wrong. Don’t even know. (Mario glares at Sonic as he fold his arms) Sonic the Hedgehog: Don’t look at me like that. You’re getting “no” from me. You understand? No. I will not ever sit on those eggs. (Transition wipes to where we Sonic is now placed on the eggs to keep them warm) Sonic the Hedgehog: Aw, shucks! I gotta learn to be more assertive. No is no is no! (To one of the eggs) Hey! Quit moving in there. (Cut to the forest as we see various Pokémon fleeing as the Koopa-Kutter 2000 drives through the trees. Cut to the front seat with Bowser and Zoroark) Bowser: Well, Zoroark, it looks like lady luck has finally decided to smile on us. Everything’s going our way. (Chuckles) Ash Ketchum: (O.S.) You can’t do this! You’re gonna get in big trouble! I’ll the Pokémon Rangers where you are! (Zoroark hears Ash as she pulls the window slide) Bowser: I almost forgot. We’ve got a loose end to tie up, haven’t we, girl? (Zoroark looks at the cage as Ash blows raspberry at her. Zoroark then tries to make a scary face, but Pikachu zaps Zoroark with his Thunder. Ash then kneels down as the heroes and Pikachu tried to comfort Ash, including Dyna Blade) Peach: Now, now, Ash. We mustn’t lose hope. Mario is still out there. Luigi: Yeah, I just hope Mario’s gonna be okay, isn’t he? Yoshi: I thought he was tagging along with us. Toad: Maybe he’s on his way. Meta Knight: That’s right. If anyone can get us all out of this scrape, it’s ol’ Mario. (To Peach) Nice bluff, princess. Peach: I wasn’t bluffing. You don’t know Mario like I do. He’ll never give up. (She looks out the window, but doesn’t see Mario coming, as the Koopa-Kutter 3000 drives into the distance) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes